1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical reading device that optically reads media to be scanned, and to a method of controlling the optical reading device.
2. Related Art
Optical reading devices that optically scan a medium to be read and write the scanned data sequentially to a ring buffer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-94735.
Data written to a ring buffer in such optical reading devices is generally read sequentially.
However, in devices such as the above optical reading device that write the scanning results to a ring buffer and read sequentially, writing can be controlled to prevent writing new data to the area where the data to be read is written, but there is a need to assure as much writable space as possible in the ring buffer in order to prevent such problems as overflow errors.